1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an audible alert lock that provides an audible alert to a user that a theft may be in progress.
2. Description of Related Art
Physical security devices are utilized to prevent theft. One common physical security device is a bike lock or a locking cable that secures personal property to a fixed object in order to prevent the theft thereof. The locking devices may vary in size and security. Typical locking devices include combination locks, a pad key lock, cable locks, locking chains and locking skewers. These locking devices may be utilized to secure the personal property in order to prevent theft.
Further development has taken place in recent years with respect to the standard combination lock and cable that may be used to secure a bike or other personal property. Some locks have been developed that include audible alarms that enunciates an audible alarm if tampered or broken in order to further deter the theft of property. Many of the cable lock alarms of the prior art may include a flexible cable with a fixed end connected to a lock that sounds the audible alarm to alert the owner of an impending theft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,578 discloses a padlock that comprises a battery powered built in alarm that operates when the padlock shaft is severed or forced open. Such a lock may be utilized with a chain or a cable to secure property and prevent theft. U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,314 discloses a combination lock and alarm having a flexible locking cable and alarm circuit to reduce the chance of theft and unauthorized displacement of personal property by causing an audible alarm signal to be sounded in the event the cable is severed or lock is vandalized.
Yet another example of an alarm locking system includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,786,759 which discloses an alarm and wire lock including an alarm circuit provided in the wire lock having a self retractable wire pre-wound in the lock casing and outwardly pulled to lock an object by fastening the wire onto the object. Upon the cutting of the wire, operation of the alarm circuit will be activated sounding a safety warning.
Further development of a more effective audible alarm lock is necessary to provide real time alert of a possible theft. It would be advantageous to have in addition to an audible sound, a wireless electronic alert which travels beyond the audible reach of the audible alarm on the lock.